It is recognized that consumers appreciate household cleaning, fabric treatment and deodorizing products which impart a pleasant fragrance to surfaces treated with these products. For convenience and flexibility in use, it is highly desirable that household cleaning, fabric treatment, and deodorizing compositions be packaged in plastic containers as opposed to, for example, glass containers, or cost reasons, polyethylene is a preferred material for manufacturing plastic containers for such compositions. It has been found, however, that hydrophobic perfume ingredients have a tendency to be lost from the aqueous composition by absorption into and/or transmission through the polyethylene during storage of the composition. This results in a change in the perfume integrity or fragrance characteristics as well as a reduction in the fragrance life which would otherwise be obtained on surfaces treated with the composition. It has also been found that perfume ingredients with low boiling points, which have not been lost during storage, are more quickly lost than perfume ingredients with high boiling points once dispensed from the container.